


La version de l'histoire où les Skywalker ne mettent pas le bazar - Snippet n°5 : Dans la neige

by Isa_Faradien



Series: La version de l'histoire où les Skywalker ne mettent pas le bazar [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anidala, Crack, F/M, Snippet, UA, Univers alternatif
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La petite famille Skywalker profite de ses vacances sur Hoth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La version de l'histoire où les Skywalker ne mettent pas le bazar - Snippet n°5 : Dans la neige

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous ! :)

L'heure des vacances avait sonné. Pour l'occasion, la petite famille Skywalker avait voyagé jusque sur Hoth, et les enfants avaient pu profiter des joies de la neige.

Au programme : ski, luge, batailles de boules de neige, construction de bonshommes de neige... Cela offrait à Luke, Leia et Jinn une distraction, une occupation pour qu'ils cessent de se focaliser sur toutes les potentielles bêtises à faire, et Anakin et Padmé pouvaient souffler un petit peu.

_ Je suis sûr qu'on a gagné ! s'exclama Luke.

Ils étaient tous les cinq au beau milieu d'une bataille de boules de neige mémorable, enfants contre parents. Jinn et Leia avaient combiné leurs forces pour bombarder leurs adversaires jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci ne battent en retraite derrière une congère. Les trois frères et sœur les avaient ensuite encerclés.

Anakin ne voyait pas d'échappatoire possible. Il leva les mains en signe de reddition, rapidement suivi par Padmé.

_ Je suis d'accord, déclara la mère. Vous avez gagné, vous avez largement le dessus. On dépose les armes.

Les enfants poussèrent une exclamation de joie, et la famille rentra au chaud pour boire un bon thé bien mérité.

**Author's Note:**

> Je n'ai pas vu la neige de tout l'hiver par chez moi, du coup j'ai compensé dans mes fanfictions xD


End file.
